


Murmur

by ideallyqualia



Series: Rare Pairs [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Closet Makeout, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 01:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi had a soft spot for a younger teammate in middle school, but that doesn't feel so simple anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murmur

Kageyama staring back at him reminded him of middle school, the old Kageyama. The Kageyama that quietly followed him around with wide eyes, ducked when Iwaizumi ruffled his hair, and tugged on Iwaizumi's arm for attention. Iwaizumi knew everyone on his team admired him, but Kageyama had been really responsive to seeing him when he was a shy first year. Kageyama used to flush and tense at praise, and he fiddled with his hands and stuttered his gratitude. 

Right now, Kageyama squinted at him from down the hall. He wasn't quite narrowing his eyes, or glaring, and he wasn't frowning. His shoulders were down at normal level, but he wasn't relaxed, either. He seemed to shrink and drop his shoulders more as Iwaizumi walked up to him.

"Kageyama?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be with your team?"    

Kageyama averted his eyes when Iwaizumi was up close. He glanced to the side of Iwaizumi's head.

"I wanted to go on a walk alone."

There was plenty of time in between matches for personal time. Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa liked to be alone sometimes, too, and some of their teammates drifted away to the bathroom. He wasn't going anywhere in particular at the moment, but Kageyama caught his eye from the end of the hallway.

Iwaizumi scratched his head. He knew they had to compete against each other today, so meeting him was bound to make Kageyama uncomfortable, but he couldn't help walking over. Kageyama was still Kageyama, he still had the deep blue eyes that Iwaizumi liked to stare at, despite those eyes now being creased at the edges. Kageyama even had a small visible burn in his cheeks, and Iwaizumi noticed him holding his hands together.

"Are you alright? You look warm," he said. Pointing that out was a little cruel, since that was obvious, but Iwaizumi felt selfish enough to want Kageyama to flush more.

Kageyama pressed his lips together as he satisfied Iwaizumi's wish. "I'm just nervous about…"

"The match. Right." Iwaizumi nodded and let out a sigh. The game was going to be terrible no matter who won, he was sure. There was so much history between them, especially the first years on his team, and the other third years were going to be as tenacious as possible with points. Oikawa had his own qualms with it, if he was going to witness every improvement and new skill shuffled in Kageyama's abilities. Even if they won, Oikawa was going to mope in awareness of Kageyama's developing talent.

Kageyama was still pink, not looking him in the eye. He crossed his arms and uncrossed them with uneasy, jerky movements.

Iwaizumi bent his head to glance at Kageyama. He felt a wave of nostalgia, and he was tempted to ruffle his hair, but he brought his hand back down before it could finish reaching for Kageyama. He ended up rustling his hair anyway when he gave a heavy breath, and Kageyama shook his head and shivered.

Kageyama turned his head and glanced up, directly at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi saw him gulp, his shoulders rising and falling with previously steady breaths, his mouth opening to breath. Iwaizumi felt warmer just from watching, and his chest grew light from lack of thought as he leaned in. 

Iwaizumi wasn't surprised to feel Kageyama's lips on his own. Maybe that it happened in this moment, but he didn't flinch backwards or do anything else to startle Kageyama. He already knew there was a reason for the thrum in his chest from looking at Kageyama. It didn't feel like a mistake to be kissing him, and while Kageyama stiffened and took a step backward, he didn't remove his mouth. He gasped, but he didn't push Iwaizumi away. 

Kageyama's gasp left his mouth open, and the rush of air was sucked into Iwaizumi's mouth. His eyes closed as he felt Kageyama tilt his head, and he moved his hand under Kageyama's chin to correct him to a better angle. He slid his lips in between Kageyama's to nudge them open more, and when Kageyama responded and panted into his mouth, Iwaizumi pressed his hands against Kageyama's chest and pushed him against the wall. Kageyama swallowed, loudly, and he moaned and gasped again, his mouth moving to make the surprised noises instead of actually reacting to the deepening kiss.

Iwaizumi pulled away after he realized that the hallway was brightly lit, in a public place where any of their teammates could run into them. He circled Kageyama's wrist in a light grip and led him down the hall.

"Do you want privacy?" he asked.

A strangled noise came from Kageyama's throat. "Private?"

Iwaizumi looked over his shoulder and saw him in a full blush, choking on his answer and nodding. Iwaizumi went ahead and wrenched open the knob of the nearest door, which turned out to be a supply closet. Iwaizumi pushed Kageyama in and shut the door. Iwaizumi's pace had been frantic, and he didn't even bother to flip the light switch on. He returned to Kageyama's mouth so quickly that Kageyama staggered backwards.

Iwaizumi couldn't see in the dark, but he could hear and feel Kageyama's breath puffing in his mouth. He stepped forward and guided Kageyama further backwards until they met a wall, and iwaizumi crushed his chest against Kageyama to fasten their lips together tighter. With guaranteed privacy, Iwaizumi felt freer to moan into his mouth, muffled into a vibrating hum on Kageyama's lips. He inhaled sharply and slipped one of his hands to Kageyama's sides to grip his shirt, the other resting on Kageyama's neck.

Kageyama tried to keep up, but he came an overwhelmed, shuddering mess underneath Iwaizumi's desperate speed. Kageyama wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's back and opened his mouth more, trying to kiss back but failing as Iwaizumi licked inside and made his breath hitch into a short whimper. Iwaizumi felt his head cloud and stomach curl at the breathless sounds Kageyama made, his own breath quickening. 

He tasted as much of Kageyama's as he could, but he wanted  _more_. He slipped to Kageyama's ear and licked there too, murmured Kageyama's name lowly a few times with more deep, pleading moans. He didn't expect to be so assertive and needy at the same time, but he was drinking in as much noise as he could get from Kageyama, and he needed to hear Kageyama pant his name in as many ways as possible. High pitched cries, low intense rasps, Iwaizumi wanted to hear what Kageyama didn't let anyone else hear, not just the mumbles of adoration from years ago. He repeated Kageyama's name a few more times as heatedly as he could until he felt satisfied with his message.

He shifted his mouth to Kageyama's neck and kissed, licked, bit at his skin. He noisily sucked and swiped his tongue, and his stomach burned with the growing realization that he had Kageyama alone in here, all to himself, and he couldn't help giving a possessive bite. It jolted Kageyama, and Iwaizumi wished he could see his expression, the wide eyes and sharp edges and dips on the skin of his face that Iwaizumi undeniably found attractive. He moved to Kageyama's cheek to map with his tongue instead, and he skidded his teeth over the skin gently to make Kageyama shiver.

His hands had fallen into their own frenzy at Kageyama's sides, rubbing over his hipbones forcefully. If they drifted too close to Kageyama's waist, Kageyama hiccuped from being too overwhelmed at sensitive spots around there. Iwaizumi teasingly kneaded there, using enough strength to make Kageyama's back scrape along the wall. 

Iwaizumi could feel them both slowing from fatigue, their rapid breathing taking its toll. Kageyama tried to catch his breath, but Iwaizumi refused to let it end right away. He glided his tongue over Kageyama's slackened neck again, receiving a weaker gasp as Kageyama tilted his head back. Iwaizumi skirted down to the top of his shirt, wishing there was time for him to take care of Kageyama's chest and stomach. He could tell that Kageyama was getting tired. He toned down his biting and licking to softer kisses, on top of Kageyama's closed eyes and forehead. He eventually settled to just leaning against Kageyama, brushing a hand over Kageyama's arm and another through Kageyama's hair as his heaving chest bumped against him. 

With Iwaizumi's adrenaline fading, he no longer wanted them in the dark. He didn't know why, but blindly fumbling together had spurred him on.

He reached for the light switch and flicked it on. Kageyama was breathing heavily, and he could hear that, but now he could see a flush glowing brightly on Kageyama's skin. His eyes looked darker than before, and his eyelids were drooping over. Iwaizumi wiped at Kageyama's wet neck when he noticed it glistening, and he felt embarrassed at the sight. Especially at the new purple welt on Kageyama's neck.

Kageyama glanced at the door. The dazed look in him was clearing, replaced with the understanding of where he was and who he was with.

"How long have we been in here? Shouldn't we…?"

Iwaizumi drew his hand through Kageyama's hair again, and Kageyama fell quiet.

"Shh. Let's just…stay here for a few minutes." 

Iwaizumi spoke softly to him as they sat on the floor. The closet was big enough for them to stretch their legs out, and Kageyama leaned on him as he brushed his hands on Kageyama's head and arm. It may have been a terrible idea to stay when their next match was against each other, but Iwaizumi kept talking to him anyway. Despite being loud minutes ago, he whispered, told Kageyama to meet him again later.

Iwaizumi knew he just made the upcoming game unnecessarily more painful, and Oikawa was going to complain, but he didn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
